The Hardest Of Hearts
by foxyhawes
Summary: "She makes him feel weak. Not at the knees, or any soppy crap like that. It's the way everything feels fuller, bigger, stronger when she's around; bottles of cheap plonk are heavier and doors slam louder, punches feel harder and the Quattro goes faster." First Galex oneshot.


_Hello! This is my first A2A fic as I only finished the show a few weeks ago (bit late, I know) and I couldn't move on unless I wrote about it. Enjoy! :-)_

* * *

_**the hardest of hearts**_

She makes him feel weak.

Not at the knees, or any soppy crap like that.

It's the way everything feels fuller, bigger, stronger when she's around; bottles of cheap plonk are heavier and doors slam louder, punches feel harder and the Quattro goes faster.

A monumental shift occurred when Alex Drake arrived in Gene Hunt's kingdom. He was demoted from ruler to peasant and she became his queen, with her tight jeans and love for anything that pissed him off. His DI wasn't the simplest of women, but deep within the crevices of his battered old heart nestled an undying, death defying love for her. It both ached and soothed at the best of times, leaving raw confusion in its wake whenever his feelings overcame him.

She was fire; fierce and full of fury, lighting up the corners of his dark soul. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

At one point he thought he'd lost her, in the bedsheets of thatcherite twats and the memories of a life before this one, a life he knew she was desperate to return to. That was, until one night. All it took was one night after a difficult case for them to finally come to their senses.

The Guv and his Bolly. Just like it was meant to be.

When asked about it, Gene couldn't recall what exactly had ignited the fire between them. All he knew was that one minute his skin was cold with the bitter chill lingering outside Luigi's, and the next it was warm with the body heat emanating from both of them, hot air trapped beneath the sheet that shielded them from everything except each other.

They'd found quiet solace in her flat after an evening of heavy drinking, travelling to great lengths to forget the events of the past week. Within Alex's home lingered the sweet scent of her perfume - a stark contrast to the smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke that filled the corner of the restaurant that they inhabit on a nightly basis. They settled on her sofa and, after a winding conversation consisting of everything and nothing simultaneously, eventually resorted to a comfortable silence and glances that lasted a little too long.

Alex leaned forward to put her glass on the table, her hand slowly grazing Gene's knee in the process, causing their skin to tingle as a frisson of desire shot through them both. She sank back down onto the sofa and looked up at him, wide hazel eyes clouded with a mixture of lust and something else Gene couldn't quite decipher.

Then he kissed her.

Hard and fast on the mouth. When the close proximity between them became too much and everything turned hazy, when all he could see was her and the beauty she possessed. She tasted like fine wine and hope, and Gene couldn't help but notice her pulling him closer when he was certain he deserved to be pushed away.

Alex had responded eagerly to the feel of his lips against her neck, tilting her head back further and pulling him down on top of her in the process, unashamed of the quiet moan that escaped her lips when his own travelled lower - across her collarbone to trail across each breast.

Clothes were removed quickly, discarded and unneeded in piles on the floor. Hazel eyes were fixed to blue and all was slow and quiet, the only sound being the mutual moan of ecstasy when their bodies consumed the remaining distance between them.

It was nothing like he'd expected it to be, completely different from the situation he found himself dreaming about on a regular basis. The fantasy was harsh and rough, full of lust and greed - the reality was a lot less so. It was infinitely sweeter than they'd both imagined. Alex gave him her all, as if sharing her soul as well as her body. He'd responded with equal intimacy, handling her as if she was delicate... breakable, almost.

Her head was thrown back, brunette curls splayed across the pillow, porcelain facial features displaying utter contentment. He felt the need to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, an action so un-Gene-like he even managed to surprised himself. His back was being scratched red raw by Alex's nails, anguished cries for more tumbling off the tip of her tongue.

All too soon they reached the dizzying heights of passion; the sea building up into a crescendo of pleasurable waves, expletives littering the muffled shouts of each other's names until only one sentiment remained... Three little words neither of them had the courage to say aloud.

If there was a way for Gene to tell Alex that she made him feel complete without sounding like a poof, he would.

But he couldn't.

So he didn't.

Instead, he conveyed his feelings in the only way he knew how; his gruff voice slicing through the silence once his vision had returned and the trembling of his limbs had subsided: "Not bad fer a posh bird, Bolls."

She rolled over to face him, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her lips as if she'd seen something in Gene's eyes that he didn't particularly want her to see.

"Gene Hunt doesn't do feelings," Alex said quietly, more to herself than to him.

The look of careful longing painted on her face mirrored his own expression, and Gene couldn't stop himself from moving forward and capturing her lips in a deep kiss that resembled a drowning man gasping for air, savouring the feel of her tongue against his as if she was the only thing keeping him alive.

_Oh, how wrong she was._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, this is purely written to entertain. Reviews are much appreciated and may inspire me to write more Galex. ;-) xo_


End file.
